All the Way to Hell
by Murder Cassanovas
Summary: AU. Shukaku Gaara is a mass murder, Obito is hunted by many. Obito must watch his back, especially with a new job after a failed one before that. He must locate/investigate in finding the escaped convict, Shukaku. FULL Summary inside. GaaObi (Angst as another genre)
1. Chapter 1

Yo, hey everyone. Here's another story for you guys! This idea came from another author, who wants to remain anonymous, but thank you anyway.

Full Summary: AU. Obito has been through a lot, and just as he thought he was getting his life together. It starts to all fall apart again, starting with his job and the people behind it. Soon Obito is targeted by people for failing a job assigned to him. Other than the people targeting him, he now has to watch his back from the Mass Murder Gaara Shukaku after getting a new job as a sort of investigator to find the escaped convict. GaaObi.

Obito/ Itachi: Age: 20

Sakura: Age: 19

Rated: M

* * *

He walked around. He turned as he heard it. He froze as a scream reached his ears. He went toward it, but ended up reaching a different place.

The grass dissolved into sand. His eyes closed and opened again. This time he was in a car. His dark eyes watched the trees fly by him.

The car suddenly lurched and flipped. The eyes closed and remained that way. He smelt burning flesh, a smell too familiar.

A gasp broke through his lips when his gaze settled on the car on its roof. He just stood there. Smoke instantly filled the air. Flames started to escape from the windows.

He decided to turn away, but his body refused to move. He eventually moved his eyes to glance to the side. He saw a figure, who tilted his head at him.

The figure moved closer. It had long black hair tied up and two long marks on the side of its face. Another car drove by, and the figure's side got slammed by the door.

He sucked in a breath and his eyes flew open.

* * *

He shuddered in his bed, sweat along his forehead. It was only a dream. He sat up and got out of the bed. He got dressed and made his way out to his kitchen, which he shared with another.

"Morning, Sakura," he smiled at the pink-haired woman. He and Sakura had gotten together a little while after they graduated high school.

Sakura responded around the same thing, except with a bit less happiness than him. Her pink hair slid over her shoulder as she tried to casually ask. "How long have we been together, Obito?" Obito knew what she was hinting at.

He didn't like it. He just shrugged. "Only a little while, perhaps, a year?" He didn't understand her constant hints toward marriage. He wasn't ready, and he might not ever be. "Well, I've got to go. See ya, Sakura." He waved a hand as he grabbed hold of a piece of toast.

He threw the toast in his mouth and went to his work. It wasn't exactly work. It was actually pretty easy. He was basically the janitor of a major corporation. He could never remember the name, but he did show up on time, usually.

He did his job. He mopped the floors, washed down the windows, and threw out the trash. It was around noon when Obito gazed to the clock on the wall. He had absolutely nothing to do now. He sighed softly.

He leaned up against the wall, and he stared out the window. This day was going so slow. He suddenly heard a voice and turned to it. "Come with me. The Leader wants to see you." A blond, uh, person said.

Obito tilted his head, but followed anyway. No one ever saw the boss, or whoever the Leader was. Leader was a strange way to call your boss, in Obito's opinion. He knew better to keep his mouth shut on the subject. Only a select few were able to be in the presence of the "Leader."

Obito soon made it to a room. He was forced in by his elbow, and the door instantly closed behind him. Obito's dark eyes traveled from the closed door to the person at the desk. He didn't expect what he saw. The man seemed to have ever inch of him pierced.

No wonder why it's rare to see him. Obito thought with unease. After he was told to sit, he did as the man instructed. He put his hands in his lap with a blank face. He couldn't tell if this person had a sense of humor, and he didn't need to lose this job.

It had took a while to even find someone that would take him, especially with the grades he got toward the end of his high school years. It was not entirely his fault, though, but that's for a different time.

Obito was tense. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." The tone of the voice made Obito almost cringe. It sounded like he was going to get fired. "I have an assignment for you."

Obito's mouth opened slightly. Alright, he didn't expect that. "O-Okay, what exactly do you want me to do? Vacuum the rugs?"

The man shook his head, orange hair swinging a bit with the movement. "Not exactly, have you heard of a Uchiha Itachi?"

Obito nodded once. He had been friends with Itachi since they were mere babies.

"You must eliminate him."

* * *

The ages are changed to fit in the story better, so please make sure you read the ages near the top of the page. And, guys, reviews are greatly appreciated! The chapters will get longer in future chapters, by the way. Well, later, then.


	2. Chapter 2

JigokuShoujosRevenge: Thanks for reviewing. I chose Obito for various reasons. Later in the story, he makes the story flow. Basically the assignment is initiation into the corporation, which is the Akatsuki if you didn't know.

All the Way to Hell: Chap. 2

Rated M

Naruto/Sasuke- Age: 19

* * *

Eliminate Itachi?! His mind slowed down. He couldn't have been asked to kill one of his only true friends he had left. "Sir, in eliminate, you mean-"

"Dispose of him." The voice was cold.

That's what he thought.

"Do this and you'll do much more meaningful work, paying double."

Obito tilted his head at the 'double' part. He could always use the money. Sakura was on his case about it all the time. He didn't know why though, since she was a doctor, a really well-paid doctor. "Why did you chose me?"

"You know the Uchiha, you have his trust. Therefore, you should be easily successful on your first assignment."

* * *

Obito walked toward the big mansion that Itachi owned. He hesitated at the door. His grip on the knife in his pocket the pierced man gave him tightened. It was now or never. He removed his hands from his pockets. He left the knife hidden and knocked on the door.

The door opened in a few seconds, which seemed like it was too quick. The door revealed a blond head of hair and shiny blue eyes. The blond turned his head behind him to yell. "Sasuke, Itachi, Obito's here!"

The door was pushed open more to reveal a raven-haired boy coming up behind the blond. The dark eyes glittered less severely than the blond's, but it was there nonetheless. "Hn, so he is." A soft smile rose to the boy's face.

Obito finally made it inside and heard banging in the kitchen. He went toward it. There was Itachi doing dishes. "Oh hey, it's about time you showed up. We've been waiting for you." Itachi glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. "I knew that dinner would get you away from your _busy_ life."

Obito shrugged. His shoulders felt oddly tense as he made his way to lean against the counter next to the sink. "Well, you know, work, home, eat, and sleep's all I can do." His teasing sounded flat to Itachi.

"Sakura again?" Obito couldn't understand why Itachi could read him so well, but he hated it sometimes. He sighed faintly.

"Yeah, somewhat."

Itachi went back to the dishes with a chuckle. "What do you mean by somewhat?"

Obito made a face. "It's the same thing every day."

Itachi nodded in knowing. He was the only one to really see Obito not acting happy. There was a long pause, but it wasn't awkward, more comfortable than anything else.

Obito's mind drifted to the knife drilling a hole in his pocket.

"How's work been treating you? Anything different?" Obito instantly shook his head.

"No, nothing changed." Just the fact that he had to kill Itachi. Itachi was only one of the three true friends he had. Sasuke and Naruto were his friends too, but in a different way. Itachi was the only one left living out of the three. Kakashi and Rin died in a car crash long ago. It happened to be four years ago.

Obito still felt terrible to this very day. He had also been in the car, yet he was spared for some reason. He only had scars all along his right side, but no one knew that. They could see it if they truly looked for it, though.

The scars had faded a great amount, but the days after the crash was a constant reminder that he, Obito, survived, while his best friend and girlfriend didn't.

"You don't sound so sure," stated the other Uchiha. Obito bit his lip. Now Itachi was suspicious. His eyes narrowed a bit at the last dish in his hands. Obito laughed.

"I'm just trying to not get fired!" Itachi rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Good luck with that."

"What's that supposed to mean," Obito grinned faintly at Itachi's next statement.

"Exactly how it sounds."

Obito placed a hand into his pocket, and he closed his fingers around the handle. He exhaled softly. He had to do this. He tried to tell himself that it was needed. He heard loud screaming from the living room.

"Hey, teme, give me that remote! I'm not watching this crap!"

"Hn, no, it's my turn."

"It's always your turn!" The blond whined.

"Exactly."

Obito and Itachi chuckled at the two. Then, Itachi drained the sink. "We're having ramen tonight, by the way."

Obito nodded. "Sounds good." After dinner, he would do it. He would murder Itac-

No, he wouldn't, he couldn't. He was not a killer, and he couldn't do that to Sasuke and Naruto or even Itachi himself. Sasuke needed his big brother, while Naruto needed them both.

Naruto had lost both his parents, and the three Uchihas, Obito, Itachi, and Sasuke, were the only family he had left. Naruto's father had died from a suspected suicide a few weeks after the crash, while Naruto never met his mother.

Sasuke and Itachi's family and their families' friends were all massacred when Sasuke was around fourteen, Itachi fifteen. Obito wouldn't do the job. He refused.

* * *

"OBITO! You have to get over here. It's-It's Itachi!"

Obito had just walked in his house from leaving the mansion when his cell phone rang. He answered it, not expecting the pain and worry in Naruto's voice on the other line.

"Itachi, Itachi, wake up, get up!" He heard from the other line between two voices.

He ran all the way back. He burst through the door to see a frightening sight. The younger boys were extremely pale, tears swam in their eyes. Obito reached the body on the ground. "Sasuke, Naruto, go upstairs."

"But-" Both boys started. Obito stated.

"Upstairs." They finally listened as Obito's hand went to Itachi's neck. Obito held back tears. He was gone. Obito wasn't even breathing anymore. Obito stood shakily. Eyes on the long precise slash in Itachi's neck.

It was a wound meant to kill. Someone wanted the man to die, and they didn't care of what state they left the place in. Blood ran down the counter and pooled around Itachi's body. Obito took a step back as his left eye twitched with a pain along with it.

That only happened if someone dangerous was nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, thank you all for reading, the favs, the follows. Here's another chap for ya guys. Until next time, later!

All the Way to Hell: Chap. 3

Rated M

Sai- Age: 19 almost 20

* * *

He was suddenly alert, eyes darting to look out the window. The pain disappeared as soon as it came. He frowned at Itachi and whispered.

"I'm sorry."

 _Creak._ His head whipped toward the stairs to see the two younger boys coming down. He bit down his feelings like so many times before. He went over to them, and he was nearly knocked over in the hug they gave him. Obito soothed.

"It's alright." He hugged them.

It seemed that Naruto was taking it pretty hard, but Obito could tell Sasuke felt it worse. The only family he had left was gone now. He was just holding it in more.

"You guys can stay with me if you want." He automatically suggested.

He was surprised when both teenagers nodded. Sirens blared in the distance. They neared to where they were.

"Let's let them take care of this."

* * *

They made it to Obito's house a little while later. He led them up to the guest bedroom, where he usually slept. He couldn't explain it, but he found it uncomfortable sleeping next to another person. It didn't feel right to him. He was used to being alone.

He never even slept next to Sakura. He turned to the younger children.

"Sorry, but you'll have to share tonight."

Both boys groaned and fixed a glare on him. Obito chuckled.

"You used to do it all the time when you were younger."

Dark eyes met the blue ones, Sasuke and Naruto shared a glance. They eventually nodded. Naruto grumbled.

"Only tonight right? Since I can't stand even sitting next to that bastard!" Obito rolled his eyes a bit. He and Kakashi had been like that once.

"Yes, only 'tonight'."

* * *

Obito had left the two alone at the house. He couldn't hold it any longer. His feet blindly led him on. He pulled down the goggles. The goggles were a gift from Rin once, and he didn't feel like he needed them most of the time. He only kept it because it was the only thing he had left of her.

He had something left from _both_ Kakashi and Rin.

His body shook, and the tears came out. They flowed, and they pooled around the edge of the goggles. Itachi was gone, just like Rin and Kakashi. He failed all of them. It was all his fault. He could have saved every single one of them if he tried harder.

His vision blurred as he let the tears continue. He should have been there for Rin, Kakashi, and Itachi. He was _there_! He should have tried. If only he stopped the car crash, if he stopped Minato's suicide, if he only saved Itachi. Why do I have to always ruin peoples' lives? He couldn't help, but think to himself.

His feet made him stop moving. He sniffed. He glanced at the building in front of him. The store seemed to be a mattress and appliance store. His tears slowly dried up as he stated.

"I'll keep them safe, I promise."

He didn't know who he was promising, but he knew he wouldn't leave Naruto and Sasuke. No matter what Obito will make sure they'll be fine. He found his feet and went into the store. He made his way to the back of the store. His dark eyes scanned the mattresses.

He pulled down his goggles to hang around his neck. He sighed sadly. He needed to get a grip before he went home. No one could see him like this again. He did that once. He showed how upset he was. It was after the crash, and it got worse when Minato was found dead.

Everyone tried to help, but it just made him feel even worse. He had nobody, not even Itachi helped much. Itachi was doing something in a totally different school, so Obito was left to wallow. He had to force down his feelings to push Naruto through school, by himself, without his father.

He had to look after Sasuke as well.

"Hey, sweetness, can I give you any help?" A voice behind him made him jump. Obito forced a smile.

"I don't think you could help me at the moment." The employee's smile was weird.

"We do have a back room."

"Oh really? I might consider the great 'customer service'." Both men chuckled lightly. The teasing actually helped Obito's mood, a bit, just a tiny bit. The employee tilted his head.

"Just tell me when you need me." Obito's eye twitched with a slightly harsher pain. It happened to come from the other man. Everyone made his eye hurt, at least the strangers. This one had a more dangerous quality to him.

"Sure thing."

A strong pain, multiple ones, struck his left eye. Obito paled as he heard the front door smash open and a loud yell. _Smash._

"Find him!" Obito froze. He didn't move. They didn't mean _him_ , did they? He suddenly felt a hand grip his elbow and force him away from the 'dangerous' people. He barely realized that he was shoved into a room. That door shut when another body came in with him.

Obito used the wall for support. He held his breath. The people seemed to get closer, since the pain increased. His hand went up to his eye.

He hissed.

"Shit." It must have been bad, since Obito never swore, unless it was important or really bad. He definitely never swore in front of Naruto and Sasuke. A voice made him jump another time that night.

"Sorry about this." Obito was shoved up against the wall, and a pair of lips smashed into his. He tried to squirm away. He noticed that the lips were only on his. They were not moving, just there.

He froze as a voice came from outside the door. A hand went to the side of his face that faced the door. The hand tugged down his shaggy hair to shoulder length. It hurt, but he remained silent.

The door opened, and light sank into the room.

"He's not in here." The same voice as before stated. He slammed the door and left. The body against his moved away.

"Okay, who are you?" The voice was serious, a lot serious than it just had been out in the store. Obito gaped like a fish.

"Wha-wh-"

"Tell me your name or I'll send them back in." Obito paled.

"Uch-Uchiha Obito."

The employee's eyes widened.

"What are you staring at?"

Obito growled lowly.

The employee shook his head to clear it.

"Your name's all over the place. They want your head."


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, thanks for the follows and reviews. Don't worry guys, it'll get better next chap. Until then, later!

JigokuShoujosRevenge: yup, itachi died. Sorry, but it had to be done. Thanks for the reviews :D

All the Way to Hell: Chap. 4

Rated M

* * *

Obito rubbed his pained eye. It hurt less now, but the employee, Sai his tag said, seemed more dangerous now, felt more dangerous. He was outside with Sai next to him. He frowned. He instantly hid it, with a smile.

"Well, until next time." Sai kept following him.

"Why are they after you?" He was blunt. Obito shrugged.

"Not sure." His hand went to his eye, and he rubbed it again.

"Is something in your eye?" Obito laughed once.

"If only, it only happens when Kakashi feels someone's dangerous to me. It even happened before he, uh, passed away. It was the same for him, opposite eye, of course, I mean, uh..."

Sai was staring at him oddly.

Obito looked away. He wasn't supposed to say any of that. Sai suddenly spoke.

"What do you mean?" Obito fiddled with his goggles around his neck.

"Uhhh, Kakashi feels someone nearby, they might cause harm to me, so he warns me."

He paused.

"This seems like I'm crazy, doesn't it?" Silence hung in the air, after that, until Sai chuckled.

"Out of context, 'Kakashi' sounds like something else." Obito flushed red. He realized what he meant.

"That's, that's, not it at all, I swear!" Obito stammered, face, well, a bright red.

Sai smirked a bit. Obito hung his head.

"Kakashi was just a friend, my best friend, that's dead, not, uh, _that_."

Obito hugged himself.

"Why would I even call it that, anyways?" Sai shrugged.

"How should I know, I just, met you."

Obito went even redder, but he nodded. Silence hung over them as they stood outside the store. Obito sighed in relief just as his eye stopped throbbing. It was only a dull ache now, a little bit harsher than usual, but he could deal.

Obito could feel Sai's eyes on him. He bit his lip.

"So, about those mattresses, how soon can I get them again?" Sai said, eyes blankly turning back to the store.

"That seems to be the least of your problems."

"Nah." He forced a chuckle. "When I get home, I'll have an even greater problem."

Sai just raised a brow. A grin found its way on Obito's face.

"You'd understand if you knew who I lived with." He headed off with a wave.

"Obito."

Obito paused at his name. "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

* * *

Obito had made it home. Nothing went wrong, no unreasonable pain in his eye, either. He opened his door, closing it after he went in. "Sasuke, Naruto, I'm home!" He went into the kitchen, and he grabbed hold of a soda in the fridge. He heard screaming, and he bit back an annoyed sigh.

He closed the fridge again to jump backwards. His dark eyes met the green glaring ones of Sakura. "Sa-Sakura!"

Sakura had her hands on her hips. "Why are they here?!"

Obito looked over her shoulder, where she had pointed.

"I want them out. They've got Itachi. And you know how much Naruto eats! Sasuke's a prick too. You really expect me to support those two, and _you_."

 _Smash._ Obito placed the can down hard on the counter. "Enough." His dark eyes flashed as his body shook. He was trying to remain happy and carefree, but she didn't understand. "They. Are. Staying. No matter what."

A bright pink rose to Sakura's cheeks. "WHAT-"

Obito turned his heated gaze on her, immediately, silencing her. "I'll get a job, and I'll support them, okay?"

Sakura nodded once, still shocked at the anger. "I, yes, but you deal with them."

"Gladly." Obito went past her, past the two boys, and up to the room he lent to the boys.

He searched a shelf and scanned a few pages.

"Gotcha."

* * *

Obito's dark eyes fluttered open early in the morning, his phone going off. He glanced around, forgetting where he was for a second. He finally realized he was on the couch, the events of yesterday striking him full on.

He nearly burst out crying, but he decided to shove the feelings down with a sigh. "Hello." He said as he answered the phone.

"Mr. Uchiha Obito?" A female's voice drifted over from the other line.

"Yes, that's me." The same voice, cheerful, continued.

"Good, we'd like to inform you, that you received the job." Obito gaped.

"Seriously?! I mean, thank you, ma'am, it really means a lot." The woman giggled softly.

"No problem, just show up at noon."

* * *

He walked to the city. He was semi-dressed for the job. Funny thing is, Obito always had a thing for mysteries and investigations. He even studied in high school for it. He almost dropped out of it when everything went downhill, but he did promise Naruto's father that he would still go for it.

Obito had went through with it, in the long run. He was glad he did, too! He wouldn't have gotten this job if he didn't. He whipped his sweaty hands on his pants as he stared up at the office building.

He was, instantly, doubting himself. Could he really do this? He wondered over and over again. He debated about just turning around and forgetting about it. He understood he couldn't. He was responsible for the others.

He eventually steeled himself and went in. The worst thing they could do was tell him that he wasn't worthy, that he was used to. Numerous people told him their feelings about the 'black sheep' of the Uchiha family. Sakura had been one of them once upon a time. He was the one that couldn't do anything right. He was the worthless one.

Obito shook his head to clear it. Now Naruto and Sasuke were counting on _him_ personally. He gently pushed open the bigger door into the lobby. "Excuse, I'm here for an interview..?" He wasn't exactly sure what he shouldn't or should say.

The person at the desk stared down his glasses at the male. "Go in, and due be quieter."

Obito didn't bother to argue that he wasn't loud, but he, instead, nodded. He reached the top of the stairs to the 'boss's' office, and he froze.

"You'll never amount to anything."

"Screw up!"

"Psst, ugly sheep. Get away, you idiot, you'll rub off on us!"

Obito clenched his eyes shut. Memories rose to his brain. They seemed forgotten, but they were only hidden deep down.


End file.
